Talk:Miss Fortune/@comment-4542190-20151001070457/@comment-4542190-20151001105258
But the thing is you don't pick a marksman just for an ability. You expect him/her/it to carry you, even if it is just until mid-game where some start to fall off. I believe there is a reason Miss Fortune doesn't see much play; most (if not all) consider her the weakest adc atm (perhaps alongside Quinn), especially the pros. Which saddens me, cause both are 2 of my most faves-but I try to be objective. The changes they did to her during the Burning Tides event were ok-ish (I believe that's where you're referring to?) but nothing major to help her out imho. Her ultimate is indeed strong if you know how and when to use it or chain it with other aoe abilities (which basically goes for every ability in the game). But you can't just wait for teamfights to start to use it, right? In lane it can be tricky/difficult cause many supports can disrupt it (Nautilus/Annie/Braum/Nami/Thresh and so on). Heck, even a Vayne can just Condemn you and bye bye ulti (the above also carry later in teamfights). I've seen many people use it just to clear a wave, which feels so...unnerving to me. Maybe if it didn't have such a cooldown early. It feels as if she is the most glaring product of Rito's "we don't know exactly what we want with this champ." "policy". You want her to have a stong early (lane bully etc) game, mediocore/ok-ish mid and again strong late? Or be like Corki who peaks at mid-game? Seeing as they filled her with AP ratios, the latter seems more plausible (which I wouldn't like at all if it happened cause I don't like Corki as a champ). I've seen people go AP with her and just... how do you say that? Oh yeah, epic fail (not talking about people who just want to troll). Her passive along with e does very few things, if any, to keep her safe. Sometimes (with a bit of luck) activating W to get the passive again may save you but most of the time, it won't be nowhere near enough. If you have a support that can shield you (Janna/Karma) so that the passive won't deactivate from taking direct damage it is somewhat better but still... Once I was winning my lane vs Graves and enemy Lee Sin camped me 25/8 which ruined my game (our jungler was kinda non-existant). If people dive her and she doesn't have Flash, she is a goner most often than not. Every other adc's disengage seems better and more reliable (you could argue Twitch's is weaker but recently it got buffed). I mentioned Graves ult because of what I told you I read against Miss Fortune's ultimate. It is a marksman ult, that scales off of AD and does A LOT of damage-single target AND AoE. And it is burst. Graves can easily get double-or better kills if he uses it clever when many low HP enemies are near each other and try to flee (something not very rare). Miss Fortune's ulti isn't burst. Like I write above, it can be interrupted by many,many ways and also, one can get out of it in also many ways. P.S. Sorry about the long rant but as I said, she is one of my most faves.